A Range of Star Wars Poems
by Wildtalon1138
Summary: This will feature a variety of styles of poems all from different eras in the Star Wars universe.
1. Dark Force Rising

**So this is going to be a compilation of a bunch of poems from many different eras in the Star Wars Universe. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Dark Force Rising"<strong>

Two hundred lost in time

Millions of men have tried

To find the fleet that left no trace

sparing all from its dire embrace

Tolkac was the first to go

then Kardde followed

Ferrier came next, with no luck

Then Thrawn grabbed hold.

Two hundred lost in time

finally found

The _Katana_ fleet's time alone's been spent

The Dark Force has risen

* * *

><p><strong>This was inspired by the book <span>Dark Force Rising <span>by Timothy Zahn. **


	2. Droids

**This one takes place during the Clone Wars. More specifically, it is based on the Clone Wars Episode "Duel of the Droids"**

* * *

><p>A droid is lost<p>

Another takes its place

But carries a secret

That the Jedi can't trace

The first droid's soon found and

Discovers a lot

The latter is part of a Separatist plot.


	3. Mara Jade

**Here's the thrid poem. This one takes place during the New Republic. See if you can guess who the "him" is.**

* * *

><p>Mara Jade may hate him now<p>

for ruining her life.

But sooner or later she'll have to realize

she'll become his wife.


	4. Things I Should Have Done

**Okay this one talks about the prequels. First person to guess who the narrator is gets a review on one of their stories.**

* * *

><p>"Things I Should Have Done"<p>

I should have listened to Obi-Wan.

I should have stayed far away from Palpatine.

I should've walked away from that Tusken camp.

I should have not fallen in love,

or gotten married

or been with Padme at all.

I should have given Dooku a trial

And I shouldn't have spared the Chancellor's life.

I should have stayed in those chambers.

I should have let Master Windu strike.

I should have thought: _this is wrong._

I should have done a lot of things

but, I didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	5. Places I've Been

**Congradulations to Anonymoose for correctly guessing that the narrator of my last poem was Anakin Skywalker! I will be reviewing one of your stories.**

**Another guessing game! Who is speaking and who is being spoken to? First person with the right answer for both gets the story of their choice reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or the characters.**

* * *

><p>"Places I've Been"<p>

Tatooine,

Mos Espa,

The Boonta Eve Race.

Iego,

Moons,

Separatist space.

Coruscant,

Senate

Jedi Temple.

Geonosis

Arena

Dooku's lair,

Mustafar

Ilum

Even Naboo

I've been to all those places.

They're where I met you.


	6. This is Just to Say

**Congrats to Force-bringer for being the first one to guess that the narrator in my last poem was Anakin and he was speaking to Padme. Unfortunately I can't seem to find you on , so if you would like one of your stories reviewed could you please PM me? Otherwise your review will go to the next guesser.**

**Okay, no guessing here...this one is about Anakin. Please review! Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>This is Just to Say….<strong>

This is Just to Say

I have turned

to the Dark Side

of the Force

and which you

were probably

willing

would not

seduce me

forgive me

it was necessary

so easy

so much stronger

and the only way

to save Padme


	7. People I Pushed Away

**Thanks to AaylaKit for her review! PM me if you can!**

**This one is too easy..it's Anakin again. I love Anakin! He's just an awesome character.**

* * *

><p>"People I Pushed Away"<p>

Obi-Wan,

My mentor

My brother

My friend.

Padme

Who tried

To help me

Not reach my end.

Luke

My son

Who let

My heart mend.

I pushed them away

But all of them forgave


	8. Sandy Tatooine

**So, after a long while, I finally made another Star Wars poem. I feel it might be a little rushed but I was just making this because I got bored.**

* * *

><p>"Sandy Tatooine"<p>

Wind swept sand

and grisly friends.

This is the desert

of Tatooine.

.

Home to criminals

and lowly traders.

It's never really had

any invaders.

.

A slave boy lived here once

but now he's gone.

Free to be a Jedi

in worlds beyond.

.

So although there's little hope

and only evil glee,

for kind-hearted beings,

there's a chance to be free.


End file.
